


Imagine falling asleep in the Impala with Sam

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine falling asleep in the Impala with Sam

“Dad, how much longer until we stop, I’m sleepy.” You asked John while rubbing your tired eyes. You were sitting in the back of the impala next to Sam while Dean sat shotgun as your dad drove. You’d been stuck in the car all day driving from New York to Bobby’s place in South Dakota. John had promised to stop for a real bed tonight but since it was one in the morning you had a feeling he wouldn’t be stopping.

“Sorry kiddo but I wanna be able to get to Bobby’s by tomorrow night; that means we’ll be driving all night.” John responded.

You let out a sigh and lightly banged your head on the window, “But Dad,” You whined, “You said we’d stop at a hotel for a real bed tonight.”

“I know I did but we’re making good time.” Your father replied.

“Yeah but you promised!” You said right back to him.

“Y/N,” Dean cut in with an authoritative voice, “You heard dad, knock it off.”

“I’m not talking to you Dean, I’m talking to dad.” You sassed back.

“Knock it off Y/N, just go to sleep.” John told you in a stern tone.

“But I can’t get comfortable!” You whined once more.

“Come here Y/N.” Sam softly said to you while lightly grabbing you. He pulled you down so you were laying your head on his lap and your feet instinctively moved onto the seat next to you so that you were curled up on in the back of the impala. Sam started to scratch your head which, along with the hum of the impala lolled you to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later and not a single peep had been made from the backseat piqued Dean’s interest. He turned around and the sight of you asleep on Sam, Sam’s arm protectively around you, melted his heart. Dean grabbed his jacket and lightly draped it on top of your sleeping form. You readjusted yourself and grabbed onto Dean’s jacket, inhaling the scent before falling back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
